<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Arrival by Angelily_Viventis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549469">Unexpected Arrival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis'>Angelily_Viventis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Baby Names, Baby Rickman, Breastfeeding, Child Labour, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unexpected Visitors, contractions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected arrival of their baby girl has Alan and (Y/N) both anxious yet excited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:</p><p>Hey, my lovely readers, followers, and voters! I am so sorry for my absence lately. </p><p>If you want to know why, read on as I share with you what happened. If not, kindly skip ahead to the story! </p><p>So, update: Covid is killing me. Figuratively, of course. I am in such a deep hole and I don't know how to get out. As some of you know, I'm an au pair 8000 miles away from my home, and quarantining with people other than your own family is tough! I can't see my friends just whenever I want to (I'm a physically affectionate person, so going from lots of hugs, shoulders pats, sitting next to people I love, to going to absolutely no physical contact for the past 9 months is starting do deprive me seriously!</p><p>In addition to me finding out that my brother tried to commit suicide by shooting himself, my uncle who we found out had pancreatic cancer a few months ago, sadly passed away last week. It's been very heartbreaking for me to not be with my family during these tough and trying times, especially not being able to attend the funeral. I was very close to my uncle as he was also my godfather. </p><p>The thing that hurt the most though, the obvious elephant in the room, is the fact that Alan also died of pancreatic cancer. It was like a knife got twisted into my side. It just made me extremely sad to think that this is something Rima had to go through, and knowing how sad and utterly devastated I was/am getting the call to say my uncle has passed, I can't even BEGIN to imagine the pain and utter sorrow Rima must have experienced as her partner of more then FIFTY YEARS passed. </p><p>With me being so deeply emerged and obsessed with all the Alan websites, fanfics, pages, etc, it was almost as if I was replacing my uncle with the thought of Alan and that pain I have for Alan felt real. It felt like I finally had the chance to say goodbye to Alan, which of course, I don't want to happen because as soon as I have that mental goodbye, I won't have any more inspiration or need to continue my writing about him. Hence, also why I am so reluctant to write a death chapter about Alan. </p><p>So, I had to take a break. For my own sanity. I'm not truly back, though, as I have barely any motivation to write anything. My Masters Dissertation is at a standstill, my Fanfiction is at a standstill, and I am at a standstill in my life. The only thing still moving at this point is my au pair work. Which I'm starting to like less and less as I have to help the two kids with school, homework, etc. It's seeming to be more trying and challenging of a journey than I originally thought it would be. Especially since travel is banned and I can't really get out of the house or away from the family. </p><p>Anyway, I know everyone is going through something at all times and I shouldn't complain. Instead, I want to say thank you to all of you who reached out to me in the comments or direct messages to ask if I'm still okay. Your concern and support really means a lot to me! </p><p>To thank you properly, here's a chapter I thought of last night and spent some time today working on. I'm sorry to leave y'all hanging on the last chapter, I promise it doesn't end that way. I will put some thought into working on a part 2 for it. </p><p>All my love, </p><p>H 🤍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think about this one?" (Y/N)'s father holds up a furry pink babygrow at her. </p><p>She waits for another female patron to pass between them before eyeing the piece of clothing that he's still holding up in front of him. It sure does look adorable with the flappy pink ears attached to the hood, and the black embroidered nose and eyes on the front. </p><p>She tilts her head before giving a delightful chuckle, "The baby will drown it that, Pappa."</p><p>Her hand absentmindedly runs over her protruding stomach that she's been carrying around for the past 39 weeks. </p><p>Her phone dings, signalling a text from her beloved husband. </p><p>
  <em>Hope you and Baby Rickman are doing okay. Missing you both. I'm making dinner tonight, don't be home too late. Have fun with your dad! I love you. AR</em>
</p><p>She smiles, smitten, before sending him a quick text back. </p><p>"Besides, we already have enough baby clothes as it is," she looks back up at him after crunching on a piece of ice from her iced tea drink. </p><p>"I know..." The salt-and-pepper-haired man places the babygrow back on the rail after running his calloused hand over the pink fur for the last time. "It's just... I've missed so much of your pregnancy already. I want to help and give in as many ways as possible."</p><p>(Y/N)'s heart goes out to her father as she watches his face droop in sorrow. She knows living eight thousand miles away from her parents aren't always easy as they do miss out on a lot that happens in her life. At least him and her siblings were able to fly up to London to be here for the birth and help out for a few weeks after. </p><p>"Don't worry about it, Pappa," she runs her hand gently down his shoulder, "You just being here, is more than I could ever ask for."</p><p>The old man smiles as he feels her warm lips brush against his grey stubble as she kisses his cheek softly. </p><p>"Come on, at least let me buy you lunch," he offers kindly after (Y/N) urges him away from the baby stroller section. </p><p>The chilli February air hits her face as the pair steps out of the quaint little baby boutique. </p><p>"Actually, I'm not that hungry," she starts, slipping her black suede gloves over her fingers-turned-icicles, "All this shopping has really tired me out. Do you mind if we just headed back home?"</p><p>"You feeling okay?" Her father asks concerned, his breath fogging in front of his face. </p><p>He slips the vast amount of shopping bags from both hands to one and his free hand rests on her shoulder after he spots her rubbing at her lower back with one hand and cradling her stomach with the other. </p><p>"I need to get off my feet," she blows out an exasperated breath, "the baby bump is weighing heavily on my lower back."</p><p>In fact, she feels extremely winded but doesn't want to cause unnecessary alarm, so she chooses not to tell her father. </p><p>"Say no more," his paternal instincts kick in, remembering very well how tired his own wife used to be with her three pregnancies.  </p><p>He scans the streets for Alan's Jaguar that the actor insisted they take this morning. "Err... I can bring the car around so you don't have to walk that far?" He offers sincerely after spotting the glistening black beast a couple of blocks down the busy street. </p><p>"No, I'm alright. I can walk," she says confidently, throwing her empty drink in a nearby rubbish bin. </p><p>They stay comfortably silent as they walk down the high street, retail shops lining both sides of the road. The hustle and bustle of a busy Tuesday in London will never get old for (Y/N) as she takes in the feel of the icy winter gale against her cheeks, her curious eyes scanning every passerby, wondering what brings each of them to be out shopping at this time of day. </p><p>"You ever thought what you'd do if the baby made her arrival earlier than what you anticipated?" Her father's voice pulls her from her thoughts over the crowd. </p><p>"Not going to happen," confident dark chocolate orbs meet his similar ones as she raises a knowing eyebrow at him. </p><p>He dodges a stray young boy running through the crowd of people before walking closer to her, continuing the conversation. </p><p>"Never say never, Poppet. You know, with you...."</p><p>"Here we go," she smiles, looking down at her swollen feet stuffed in brown suede ankle boots, as they continue their trek towards the car, having heard the story of her unexpected birth a million and one times over. </p><p>"Although it was the best day of your mother's and my life, we would rather have liked it if you had just waited until <em>after </em>the church service to make your arrival. </p><p>She snickers before rubbing at her cold nose. </p><p>"Pappa, don't fret. Alan has made sure I have the best team of doctors and they have worked out an extensive childbirth plan that documents everything down to the T. Even the date and time. We got it all planned out - the baby will make her arrival the same day as Alan's birthday. This baby is not coming for <em>at least </em>another week and I sure as hell will not give birth without a cesarian section."</p><p>"I hear you... All I'm saying is that these things happen on their own time - there's no way you can control everything."</p><p>"Okay - changing subject matter. Alan's cooking dinner tonight, would you like to join us?" Her head whips around as the honk of a car nearby startles her. She watches as the maroon sedan stops before the pedestrian crossing behind them, no doubt impatiently waiting for all the shoppers to cross. </p><p>"Oh, no, Doll," they both face forward again, continuing to walk. "It's your alone time with him. Family time. I wouldn't want to intrude."</p><p>"You <em>are </em>family," she looks at him in disbelief. She knows what he's doing - he knows between her and Alan's schedules they don't get to see each other that often and he's trying to give them the most of their time together before the baby arrives. <em>How sweet and selfless of him. </em></p><p>"Alan is a great chef. Knowing him, he'll probably cook his famous beef bourguignon. And you will not be intruding in any way whatsoever."</p><p>"Well..." He sighs with a smile, "You had me at beef bourguignon. But <em>only </em>if you insist."</p><p>She smiles before nodding, "I insist."</p><p>(Y/N) sends Alan a text saying his father-in-law will be joining them for dinner and before she knows it, they arrive at the car.  </p><p>"Oh, this is perfect!" She exclaims sarcastically, slipping her phone into her black Michael Kors bag as she rounds the car. "Great! One thing I absolutely will not miss about being pregnant is the loss of control over my own bladder."</p><p>Her father gives a throaty chuckle while stuffing all the shopping bags in the trunk of the car, "We'll get you sorted, don't worry."</p><p>He makes his way over to her side of the car, about to hold the passenger door open for her when he spots the stream of liquid still gushing down from between her black stocking-clad legs. </p><p>"Poppet... That's..." He looks up at her with eyes the size of saucers, "That's not urine, Doll. I think it's safe to say your water just broke."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Her eyes shoot up at him in shock as she squeezes her legs together in fear that the baby might fall out. </p><p>Calmly and with experience, he helps her lower herself into the passenger seat, "Get in, I'm taking you to the hospital."</p><p>"Ha!" He laughs joyously after closing the passenger door. "It's a great day to have a baby," he shakes his head knowingly, a large smile plastered on his ageing features. </p><p>She revels in the way the heated leather seat warms her backside, relieving some of the onsetting contractions, although a tad uncomfortable as her wet black stockings and grey plaid skirt stick to her skin. </p><p>"Alan is going to be livid if he finds out how much amniotic fluid is seeping into this seat of his," she chuckles, calming herself by looking out the window and controlling her breathing. </p><p>"Oh, that's alright. A quick valet service will sort that right out. Besides, I'm sure he's not the type to get upset over such a trivial thing," her father offers, showcasing a calm exterior although his hands clench down hard around the leather steering wheel. </p><p>"You are going to be alright, Poppet. I promise," he says minutes later as he eyes her where she's sitting perfectly quiet next to him, biting down on her fist. </p><p>"Where am I going, even?" He suddenly realizes as he never intentionally drove in a set direction. </p><p>"Oh! Uhm, here," she fingers in the address on the navigation system. "Just follow that."</p><p>"Alannnn," she grits her teeth moment later as another contraction hits. "Come on, come on, pick up the ph--"</p><p>"<em>You've reached Alan Rickman. Unfortunately, I'm unavailable at the time. Please leave a message</em>."</p><p>"Voicemail. Again," she says calmly, trying very hard to subdue her rising panic. </p><p>"Is there someone else you can call?" Her father suggests, worry now etched into his face as he notices her knuckles turn white as she silently digs her nails into the sleek black leather of the door. </p><p><em>As ever, the silent fighter</em>, he thinks to himself, proud of his eldest girl. </p><p>"I'll try to text him. Maybe some other family members as well," her sentence trails off, her face scrunching up in pain as another painful wave washes over her. </p><p>
  <em>To: AR</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darling, urgent matters. GONE INTO LABOUR. Off to hosp w Dad. For G's sake pls pick up ur phone!</em>
</p><p>He'll probably chastise her later about her horrible abbreviation of words. She knows how he utterly despises it. <em>Ugh, who cares?! It's urgent!</em></p><p>
  <em>To: Emma T; Soph; Thea BFF; Jakes; Sheila R; John; Michael R; David R</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello All. Exciting news! The time has come - gone into labour. If anyone has Alan with them, PLEASE have him answer his phone. We're about to have a baby! *screams internally*</em>
</p><p>"We're almost there, hang tight," her father consoles as she hangs her head, clutching at her stomach, racing towards St. Bart's Hospital. </p><p>Alan's silver head of hair whips from side to side as he enters the hospital, trying to find a nurse or <em>someone </em>who will be able to direct him to the right place. Upon passing the front desk, an older nurse instantly asks him if he is in need of any assistance. </p><p>"Yes! My wife. I need my wife."</p><p>"Sir, you're going to have to be a little more specific. Is your wife hurt or-"</p><p>"Born - she's birth. Giving birth!" He stammers, realizing horrifically that he's scared shitless. </p><p>"I see. She will be up four floors in the delivery ward."</p><p>"Where is that?" Alan asks incredulously, looking at the older woman but not truly <em>seeing</em> anything as shock overcomes him. </p><p>"...Up four floors... in the delivery ward... The elevat-"</p><p>"Alan! Thank goodness!" Emma Thompson's familiar voice calls from the elevator before the doors are about to close shut. </p><p>He watches as she sticks her hand out, forcing the doors to open again. </p><p>"Emma!" He calls after whipping around at the familiar British accent. "Where is she? Is she alright? Am I late? Did I miss it? Please don't tell me I missed it!" He panics a little as he jogs until he stops inside the metal box alongside his old friend. </p><p>"Calm yourself, man," she chuckles lightly, her hand automatically resting supportively on his upper arm. "You didn't miss anything. Her father called to say they're making their way into the hospital now. I was headed up to the labour ward myself."</p><p>"Oh, thank God," he hangs his head, blowing out a nervous breath. "I cannot fathom that this is actually happening."</p><p>"You ready for this, Al?" She encourages, a twinkle glimmering in her eyes as she smiles brightly - excitedly. </p><p>She gets her confirmation seconds later as the elevator doors ding closed - a widespread smile running from ear to ear on Alan's face. </p><p><em>I'm not having this baby in this hallway. Oh, please, God, don't let me have this baby in this hallway, </em>(Y/N) chants inside her head as she remains silent, gritting her teeth as another strong contraction hits her. </p><p>Her exterior shows nothing of the wave of panic that sloshes within her like a tsunami threatening to make landfall. At first glance, one would say that she appears confident, in control, and totally calm as her ankle boots click-clack against the sterile hospital floor, her father accompanying her down the bright white labour ward hall. </p><p>But stand too close to her and you can hear the faint wheezing escaping her nostrils, the same wheezing she experienced after running 1,200-meter track at school while entirely unfit. If you put your hand over her heart, you would feel it hammering against your palm as panic twists her stomach in a tight grip. </p><p>Nevertheless, she gives a warm, excited smile as she sees the hall outside her pre-assigned room lined with her closest friends and family, all waiting on her arrival. </p><p>"There she is," her best friend, Thea, sing-songs as she spots (Y/N) and her father making their way towards the group. "Isn't this exciting?"</p><p>The older blonde gives her a long but gentle hug, letting (Y/N) know that everything will work out just fine. </p><p>"Oh, and I stopped by the house to pick up your and Baby's overnight bag. Figured it might come in handy," she hands the brown leather duffel bag to (Y/N)'s father. </p><p>"Thanks, T, I'm so glad all of you could make it on such short notice. But really, you guys didn't have to be her-"</p><p>"Nonsense," Michael, one of Alan's brother's exclaim happily, "we wouldn't want to miss this remarkable day for the world. We've all secretly been on stand-by since last weekend."</p><p>"Oh, Michael," she coos, pulling her two brothers-in-law into a group hug. </p><p>She proceeds to make her way down the hall of people, accepting well wishes and hugs from Shelia, Alan's sister, and her husband, John, and her own baby sister and brother, Soph and Jakes. </p><p>Tears threaten to leak out of her eyes, a lump starting to form in her throat as she scans the familiar faces spotting all but the one she needs the most - Alan. </p><p>"Is Emma here yet?" She asks nervously, her hand smoothing over her belly that feels just about ready to explode. </p><p>The group looks around, shaking their heads. </p><p>(Y/N)'s brown eyes look unsurely up at her father still standing right beside her, supporting her with one hand on her lower back all this time. "It's just that Emma would usually be with Al-," she starts with a wavering voice. </p><p>"She said that she'd be here soon, Poppet. She didn't say that he was with her, however. Now, fret not," he starts, turning her to face him completely, his hands lovingly rubbing up and down both her arms. "I want you to know how proud I am of you. Immensely so. You are going to do great and you and Alan will be wonderful parents."</p><p>She envelopes him in an extra tight hug as she sees the tears starting to leak out of his eyes. </p><p>"Oh, Pappa," she breathes, trying to keep her own emotions in check until she can be in the privacy of her delivery room, "you are going to make such an amazing Grampa."</p><p>"Look who made it just in time," her father whispers with a smile in her ear as he spots two figures over his daughter's shoulder approaching the group. </p><p>She knows who he is referring to, but not wanting to ruin their moment just yet, she pulls away slightly, "I want you to know that I love you so much, Pappa."</p><p>"I love you, too. Now," he blows out a breath with admiration in his watery eyes, "go in there and rock it, Poppet." </p><p>She turns around, just about ready to break down in tears out in the hallway, as she sees her rock, her husband, <em>her Al,</em> make his way towards them with Emma by his side. </p><p>Seeing his wife, heavily pregnant, looking so vulnerable, is enough to pull Alan from his earlier state of shock and panic. He can immediately see that all is not what it appears to be as the smile spread on her beautiful glowing face shows the tiniest twist of pain. And panic. He knows how emotional she's been the last few days, and knowing his wife, <em>his (Y/N)</em>, she's probably about ready to bawl her eyes out. </p><p>He quickly sobers up, gaining back his usual confidence and calmness to be able to be the supportive and strong husband that she needs him to be right now. </p><p>"Oh, Al," she breathes as they embrace each other, his large hands cupping the back of her head and the small of her back. </p><p>All her earlier panic dissipates as she revels in the way his strong arms wrap around her plump body, making her feel safe. She knows that with him by her side she can do absolutely anything. </p><p>"Are we doing this?" His low grumble meets her ear as he tightens their embrace. </p><p>"Just hold me and tell me everything will be okay?"</p><p>"All will be well," he advises. </p><p>(Y/N) paces back and forth in the private delivery room as she tries to control her breathing. She has become accustomed to the earlier pain and contractions but right now it feels like their baby is trying to yank her insides apart. </p><p>She gasps loudly as another contraction hits and she doubles over in pain, her left hand shooting out to keep herself upright against the railing of the hospital bed, the other cradling her stomach. She groans as the pain continues for a while before slowly ebbing away. </p><p>"Oh, dear God," she pants, feeling a cold sweat starting to form on her forehead. </p><p>"Why don't you have a lie-down, Darling?" Alan emerges from the closet, having put away the duffel bag after helping his wife strip off her winter outfit and slip into the baby pink hospital gown. </p><p>She truly does look like she's glowing as the pink from the gown radiates off her cheeks, making them appear a glowing soft red. </p><p>"No, no, no. I will most likely be bedridden for some time after the birth. I choose not to spend the last moments off my feet until it's absolutely necessary."</p><p>He gives a soft smile, always in wondrous awe of her independence. <em>And stubbornness. </em></p><p>"Lean on me then. It'll take some pressure off your back," he suggests sweetly after discarding a neatly folded baby blanket on the hospital bed. </p><p>She breathes a sigh of relief as she wraps her arms around her husband's neck, careful not to wrap her IV around him, too. The soft rubbing and kneading from his large hands on her lower back do wonders for the dull throbbing pain and she hums in pleasure as he sways her gently side-to-side. </p><p>"Seems we'll be in for a long night," the labour nurse announces an hour later as she enters the room yet again, with more files and papers in her hand. </p><p>(Y/N) has two of the world's best paediatricians, and both a labour and delivery nurse on her team. Alan made sure that his baby girl and wife will have the best care possible. </p><p>Since their arrival earlier this afternoon, both doctors have been in to check on her and the baby, and both nurses have been in and out of their delivery room to assist in any way that they can. </p><p>"No new contractions?"</p><p>"No," (Y/N) hums content as she lifts her head off of Alan's shoulder where he's still holding her, swaying her calmly. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she's about ready for a nap now. </p><p>"This might take a long time, dear. You might be running on empty at some point if we don't accelerate labour a bit."</p><p>After having heard her option of an epidural which sometimes helps initiate dilation, (Y/N) refuses resolutely. </p><p>"You've already got me hooked up to this ecbolic IV," she holds her hand with the needle attached to it out in the air, "I prefer to not pump my body full of any more drugs. Unless it is anaesthesia to perform a cesarian..."</p><p>The nurse chuckles joyfully at her sing-song request, "My dear, you know the doctor said that's out of the question at this point. Although you're not there yet, you <em>are</em> too far along to head into the theatre now."</p><p>"Hm. A girl can try, can't she?" She answers back in a giggle. </p><p>(Y/N) has proven to be a joy to the delivery and labour nurses. So far, she's been their most easy-going and calm expectant mother. (Y/N) can only attribute that to the fact that Alan has been keeping her grounded and calm. </p><p>She is proving to be an impressively hardy woman, showing a high tolerance for pain as she breathes herself through one contraction after another, another hour later. She and Alan are the perfect team, leaving the nurses and doctors in wonder. The medical team has never seen anything like this before - they are used to women yelling at their husbands to leave them alone, to husbands not knowing what to do to help their wives. A pair this in sync mesmerizes the team. </p><p>Alan is a great help as he settles himself behind (Y/N), coaching her through her breathing technique. He uplifts her mood when she is about to lose her strength and determination, and he massages her back, dabbing her sweaty forehead with a cooling cloth. </p><p>He seems to know exactly what (Y/N) needs at each point in time. He either cheers her on or calms her, he tells her that she is strong or instructs her to lean on him. He knows when to keep quiet or when to distract her with his ridiculously, absurdly funny stories. He even engages in banter with her at one point, (Y/N) armed and ready, firing back with witty responses. </p><p>She is in such good hands that she doesn't need the nurses around all the time. After getting her hooked up to the fetal monitor, the baby's steady heartbeat thudding strong throughout the room, the nurses leave them be only to check in regularly. </p><p>Labour eventually slows down to a point where (Y/N) doesn't have any contractions for extended periods of time. When the older of the two nurses pops her head into the room once again, exhaustion has taken its toll on (Y/N) and she has fallen asleep against Alan's chest. He strokes her damp hair gently with one hand, the other resting on her protruding belly, his fingers splayed out as if protecting the baby inside. </p><p>For a man in his late fifties, he is very persistent. Much like (Y/N). He has been slouched behind his wife for many hours, his back aching terribly, his legs asleep. The nurse offers kindly to watch over (Y/N) while he goes downstairs to grab a cuppa, and promises to call him the moment she wakes, but he rejects out of hand. </p><p>It's already nearing midnight, the hospital eerily quiet as the low hum of ventilators hum in the air, the odd announcement calling out over the intercom now and again. Their entourage outside the delivery room is quietly scattered around the hall - Jakes, smiling, as he stares down at his phone, no doubt bingeing on memes; Sophie has her head awkwardly resting against the cool wall as drool dribbles from her open mouth, snoring lightly; their father pacing up and down, his shoes making that terrible squeak every time he turns around in his steps; Sheila and John, Michael and David playing a card game as they sit in a circle on the cold floor; then there's Emma, resting her ear against the delivery room door to listen if she can hear any screams. </p><p>"Oh, sorry," the Dame apologizes at the nurse as the door slides open. </p><p>"That's alright. It's gone quiet in there, she's sleeping. No contractions again just yet," she announces softly to the group. "Are you all sure you want to stay? It might not be until morning when the next round of contractions hit."</p><p>They all assure her that there's no place they would rather be and she kindly offers to arrange to have some takeaways be brought up since they haven't eaten since lunch. </p><p>Another hour goes by where both nurses check in on the couple, and as if on cue, (Y/N) stirs against Alan's chest and instantly moans. </p><p>"Darling? Are you alright?" Alan asks worriedly, grabbing hold of the cooling cloth again, holding it against her forehead that starts to break out in a new layer of sweat. </p><p>She shakes her head as she silently grits down on her teeth, her fingers instinctively wrapping around the railings as she lets out a controlled breath - labour has started anew and this time it's proceeding fast. After six more contractions, the nurse examines her again, her cervix already dilated to eight centimetres. </p><p><em>The transition phase has started - about another hour before the baby is born, at longest</em>, is what the nurse tells them. </p><p>Poor (Y/N) is in constant pain as her body works hard to achieve full dilation. The moment one contraction fades, the next already starts. She sure is tough, though, as she remains silent throughout her pain. During each and every contraction the loudest noise coming out of her, a mere groan or moan. Not once does she shout or scream out in agony. </p><p>With another contraction hitting her at full force, (Y/N) merely answering with a guttural moan, the nurse is pleased to announce that she is fully dilated. </p><p>"Resist the urge to push, dear, I know it's hard. I'm going to call Dr Shook," the nurse says eagerly and heads out the door. </p><p>"Everything is going to be alright, Darling. The time is near," Alan says to her sweetly, now standing next to her side, squeezing her hand and stroking her damp hair. </p><p>He can't help the butterflies slowly starting to take flight in his stomach as he can't fathom the near arrival of his, no doubt, beautiful daughter. </p><p>Both doctors and both nurses now occupy the spacious delivery room, the team in full assemble and ready to deliver a baby. </p><p>With Alan on her one side and one of the nurses on her other, they help (Y/N) lift her upper body off the bed and cheer her on to put all her strength she has left into bearing down. After a few hard pushes, the baby's head emerges and with the final push, the tiny body follows. </p><p>Baby Rickman is out in the world. </p><p>(Y/N) sinks back into the pillow, completely and utterly exhausted after fourteen hours of intense labour. Alan stands cemented in his spot next to her and only stares at the bloody, smeary bundle between his wife's legs as he rests the side of his head on top of hers, still clutching at her hand. </p><p>His chest swells with pride, not only at their newborn daughter but also at his amazing wife. Like so many fathers, he is awestruck and speechless. "You did it, Darling. My God, you did it," Alan coos, placing a sweet kiss on her sweaty forehead. </p><p>"It's a girl, dearies. A beautiful girl. Well done," the delivery nurse announces, their baby girl crying the second the nurse lifts her up. </p><p>After a quick wipe down, their baby girl is swaddled in a soft cream blanket and placed on (Y/N)'s chest right away. </p><p>"Is she alright? Is she healthy?" (Y/N)'s voice trembles, the rush of all the emotions from earlier now, finally, surfacing. </p><p>Her cool, collected, and calm exterior melts into a puddle of tears as she cries, looking down at the warm tiny body laying on top of her. </p><p>"She is healthy as can be," Dr Shook calls out over Mum and Babe's cries. "We'll take her for a full examination later on. Rest now."</p><p>"Ten tiny fingers. Ten tiny toes. And a might strong chest," Alan gurgles a watery laugh, wiping at his wet cheeks. </p><p>Baby Rickman stops crying the moment (Y/N)'s heartbeat slows down, soothed by the familiar sound of her mother's beating heart. The cute little thing opens her dull hazel eyes and blinks up at her parents sleepily. </p><p>"Oh, my God," (Y/N) breathes, totally in awe. "Hello, little one," she welcomes her tiny baby girl and gently cups the baby's head in her hand. </p><p>Once Alan is granted the honour of cutting the umbilical cord, a ghost-like silence settles over the room, everyone seemingly holding their breaths as both newborn parents stare down at their daughter in incredulity and disbelief. </p><p>"This is really happening, isn't it, Babe?" (Y/N) asks in a hushed voice later when the nurse starts to fill out the maternity log and necessary forms for the authorities to create the birth certificate. </p><p>"Yes, Darling, this is really happening. You... made it happen, only you. You carried this perfect little being in your womb for nine months. You nurtured and protected her, you brought her into this world in an unbelievable feat. I'm in utter and total awe of you. You are incredible. Magnificent. I can't believe what childbirth demanded from you, what you went through to deliver her safely..." He stops before his words get cut off by a croak. </p><p>"Well, Al, it's not like you haven't played a part in this," she raises her eyebrow at him knowingly. </p><p>"Me? Darling, I merely had a few minutes of fun, but <em>you... </em>You went through hours of labour and bearing down pains - all while staying ever so silent. You truly are a silent fighter."</p><p>"If I remember correctly, you lasted more than just a <em>few minutes</em>. And on several occasions, might I add."</p><p>The couple blushes at the sound of the nurse snickering quietly at the sexual allusion, having completely forgotten that she was still in the corner of the room, filling out paperwork. (Y/N) can't help the mischievous grin tugging at her mouth. </p><p>"God, I love you, (Y/N)," Alan breathes through his nose as he places a kiss on her forehead, on the tip of her nose, and finally, a sensual kiss on her mouth. </p><p>"I love you too, Al," she sighs content, a smile playing on her lips as they pull away. </p><p>After Alan goes with the delivery nurse to clean up their baby and have her dressed, the labour nurse stays behind to help deliver the placenta and get (Y/N) cleaned up and re-dressed in a fresh hospital gown - the opening on the front this time, as baby would want to be put to her mother's chest upon her and Alan's return. </p><p>"Well, well, look at you," (Y/N) sing-songs tiredly as she watches Alan enter through the door with their covered bundle of baby safely pressed against his chest, a smile spread on his face. </p><p>"Fatherhood suits you well. And you look very fetching with a baby."</p><p>"Look at <em>you </em>- all fresh and clean. You look like a new sixpence," he offers sweetly. </p><p>"Hmmm, flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Rickman," she jokes with a tired smile as she waits patiently for them to approach her. </p><p>"She's passed all her tests with flying colours," he starts, proudly, "she is perfectly healthy and she's also by far the most beautiful baby in the entire neonatal ward. She's already been introduced to the family outside. They all finally agreed to head home after hearing that Mum and Babe are doing alright."</p><p>She holds her hand over her heart, cooing softly, picturing in her mind how proud Alan must have been to present his baby, <em>their </em>baby, to their beloved family and friends. She wouldn't put it past him to have done the traditional Simba's Presentation from The Lion King. </p><p>"Aw, I wish I could have been there to see the looks on their faces."</p><p>"All as you would have expected when presented with a brand new baby - oohs and aahs, kissy faces, and the exception of your father who cried. Bless his heart."</p><p>"All of them wanted to check in on you, especially Emma, but I told them that you are probably exhausted and would be in better spirit for a visit tomorrow."</p><p>"Indeed I am - exhausted that is," she chuckles sleepily, rubbing at her tired eyes as the time nears four in the morning. </p><p>"Have you decided on a name yet?" The labour nurse asks, finalizing the forms for the birth certificate. </p><p>"Alyson," they both answer in unison, looking at each other with sleepy smiles on their faces. "Alyson Emma Rickman."</p><p>"The names have a special meaning to you both, I presume?" The nurse smiles happily, jotting the name proudly down in her neatest handwriting. </p><p>"Emma after her godmother - Emma Thompson," Alan starts, trailing his index finger around their baby's soft face. </p><p>"And Alyson is a mixture of Alan's and my name. Also, it so happens that it's from German descent - I, myself, am Dutch-German - and it means<em> noble one</em>."</p><p>"How very fitting," the nurse smiles up at them.</p><p>"It also refers to Little Alice," Alan reminds his wife with a raised eyebrow that only Alan can do. </p><p>"Like... Alice in Wonderland?" The nurse looks up at them with a tug on the corner of her lips. </p><p>"Indeed," (Y/N) chuckles, "homage to Alan's part in the film."</p><p>Alan carefully places baby Alyson in her mother's outstretched arms and his smile grows even wider as he gazes down at them - the two most important people in his life right now. </p><p>A smile soon turns into a startled frown as Alan witnesses Alyson starting to cry out in full volume. </p><p>"C'mere, sweetheart, your mummy has something for you," the nurse coos, stepping past Alan to help pick up Aly and help (Y/N) open the front of her hospital gown to expose one of her plump breasts. </p><p>He watches in amazement as the nurse places their baby chest to chest with (Y/N), bringing her upper lip into contact with the nipple and when Alyson opens her mouth wide, the nurse pushes her gently onto the breast. Alyson instinctively closes her mouth and instantly starts suckling. </p><p>A little nervous and worried at first, (Y/N) seems to be a natural as she hols their baby perfectly in front of herself with one arm and supports her breast with her free hand to make it easier for Alyson to drink. She's now completely relaxed and content, enjoying this special mother-child-moment. </p><p>"This is amazing," Alan breathes in wonder, watching as their small child sucks, slurping audibly, at his wife. </p><p>(Y/N) looks up at him through her own tears that threaten to spill, cupping his face, "You're a father, Al. We are <em>parents</em>. And I will love you forevermore for allowing me this great gift."</p><p>She closes her eyes as he gently rests his forehead against hers, taking in this breathtaking scene in front of him. </p><p>"Happy early birthday, Darling," she says to him with an infatuated smile, closing the distance between them and sealing their lips in a sweet kiss before falling peacefully asleep with their sleeping baby on her chest and her loving husband beside her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Side note: Have you guys seen that Alan's New York City apartment was just listed as for sale on Monday??! I can't 🤩🤩 with these new pictures surfacing of what him and Rima's NYC condo looks like!!</p><p>Link to article: https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.foxbusiness.com/real-estate/alan-rickman-estate-lists-nyc-condo.amp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>